A Peter Pan Story
by dracochick
Summary: My version of what Peter Pan would be with the added hilarity of the Inuyasha characters. Starring Kagome as Wendy and Inuyasha as Peter Pan.
1. I\'ll tell you a little story

Hi there! (Ok, I know that sounded corny, but who really cares?).I guess I really shouldn't be starting a new story, but I thought of this while I was doing the dishes and decided there's lot's I can do with the idea. What's the idea? Well, this is a Peter Pan story featuring the cast from Inuyasha! Hope you like it! Review!

)()()()()(

A Peter Pan Story 

)()()()()(

Kagome rubbed her eyes and yawned.

' C'mon Kagome! Tell us a story!' Her little brother Souta asked excitedly.

' Yeah!' chimed in Shippo, also her younger brother.

' You guys, it's nice you like my stories, but I'm tired!' She said, smiling.

' Pleeeeeaaaase?' Her brothers asked.

' All right.' She said, sighing.

' Once upon a time, there was a place where if you went there, you would never grow up.'

' Where is it?' Shippo interrupted.

' Yeah! And what's it's name?' Souta added.

Kagome put her hands on her hips and pretended to be angry, ' If you're going to interrupt me ever sentence, how am I supposed to finish the story?'

Her brothers hung their heads, but their eyes sparkled mischievously.

' Now then. The place was called Neverland, and I don't know how to get there, or I would go just to get away from you two!' She said, smiling and tickling her brothers.

Shippo yawned, and Kagome smiled, ' Time for bed!' She said brightly. When they protested, she said, ' If you're good, I'll finish the story tomorrow.'

The boys brightened and hopped into bed. Kagome tucked them in, whispering to them, ' I love you.' She said softly.

' Mhmm.' Shippo murmured, already in Dreamland.

She sighed, crossed the room and hopped into her own bed. She smiled as she tucked the blankets in around her, and picked up the brush her mother had gave her.

' One hundred strokes.' She murmured to herself, running the brush through her long, raven hair.

' One… two… three… four…' She counted as she brushed. With each stroke, her eyes lowered. Finally, she slept.

The window opened slowly, and when it creaked, a voice could be heard, ' Dammit!' It swore.'

'It' turned out to be a tall boy with long, silver hair. His golden eyes took in the sleeping figure in the bed.

' Hmm.' He said, leaping of the windowsill and walking towards her. He was dressed rather oddly. He wore red leaves that looked as if they'd been glued together to form pants, and no shoes. A similar material was formed into a rope and slung across his shoulder. A sword sheath was attached to it (again in the same material). His bare chest was tanned, as though he spent a lot of time outside.

He bent over the sleeping girl, and turned to a spot of light that flickered beside his ear.

' Kagura, this is the girl who I told you about.'

The spot of light floated to a chest of drawers and sat, revealing a pretty girl with raven hair tied back into a ponytail, almond shaped eyes a startling red, and a smirk on her face. She stood up, brushing imaginary dirt from the dark blue and white leaves that formed a dress and spoke in a high pitched voice, ' I don't see what's so special about _her_. I mean, anyone can tell stories!'

The boy explained, in an exasperated voice that revealed just how many times they'd been over this, ' Not everyone can tell stories as good as she can! The other boys will like to hear about them!'

' So tell them about her, you don't have to bring her with us!' Kagura snapped.

' It's nto the same!' The boy said testily.

Kagome stirred under the covers and turned her face to the ceiling.

The boy jumped, hung in the air a moment, and landed softly on top of Kagome's bed. He cautiously took a few steps forward and brought his face down to see hers better. A that précis moment, Kagome woke up.

So… do you like it? Please review!


	2. Shadow trouble

Hi! I really hope you liked the first chapter! As thanks to all my reviewers, I'm going to start writing 'reviews to the reviewers' so if you have any questions, I can answer them!

**My permanent disclaimer for this story: ** I do not own Peter Pan or Inuyasha.

YuniX-2- Yeah, I guess they started it off that way in the movie/book. Don't worry, that part'll be in here- I'm just doing it my way, so it'll be different from the book/movie. I hope you like this chapter and thanks for reviewing! 

**M.W. Roach-** Well… I sorta agree with you about the ' feeding wild animals human appendages' and definitely 'child endangerment' but I dunno, sometimes I wish there was a Neverland that I could just go and float in the clouds… I'm glad you think it's cute, cause I was kinda worried nobody would like the idea of Inuyasha as a Peter Pan. And yes, I think Inuyasha looks- I mean _would_- look hot in those clothes.

**DramaQueenABZ- **Yeah, Sango will come in later- and she'll like Kagome. I was thinking about putting Sango as Tink, but then she doesn't like Wendy, and gets the Lost Boy's to shoot her. It sounded more like Kagura or Yura, so I picked Kagura cause I liked her better. You'll have a laugh to find out what character she plays! Thanks for reviewing!

**PinkEvilSmile303- **So I'm the first? YAY! I'm glad you like it! Here's more!

The Dark Koneko- Thanks! Yup, Inuyasha's gonna be rude. You don't mind, do you? Thanks for reviewing! 

**Kougacrazy11- **You think it's funny? YAY! I love it when people think it's funny! I'll add a lot more, and don't be shy to offer advice or chapter ideas! Thanks for reviewing!

**Rebecca**- Hi! I hope this chapter is better! I hope you like it- you didn't really say in your review. I e-mailed you yesterday, so I hope you got it (if not, it's in your junk mail).

**-Finally on to the story-**

Her eyes widened in shock, ' Who… what… where…' she spluttered, sitting up and consequently knocking Inuyasha off the bed in the process.

He landed with a thump, and opened his mouth indignantly, when Shippo asked sleepily, ' What is it Kagome?'

His eyes darted to the little boy who was rubbing his eyes and stood up hastily.

' Wait! Don't go!' Kagome pleaded softly.

But Inuyasha paid her no attention and flew over to the windowsill. He looked one last time behind him, and leapt… right into the window, which had blown shut. He rubbed his nose, and glared at Kagome, as if daring her to say something. He pulled the window open, and leapt out. The window closed with a snap behind him, and Kagome saw a black shape float slowly to the ground.

' What is it, Kagome?' Shippo asked again.

' It's… nothing.' Kagome said, slipping out of bed and treading softly over to the black shape.

She looked down at it and it moved! She bent over and tried to touch it, but it darted up to the wall.

' Why, you look just like a shadow!' Kagome said, surprised.

The shadow waved its hand at her and, giggling, Kagome waved back. Then the shadow decided to flip her a very rude gesture.

' Now, that's not very nice!' She admonished.

The shadow mimicked a shrug and turned away. As it turned away, she noticed two pointy things on the top of its head.

' Ears!' She thought. Funny, the boy that was in her room had funny looking ears, too.

She heard the door open, and her mothers' head peeked in. She looked worried, ' What's the matter, dear?' She asked, ' Who are you talking to?'

Kagome looked behind her at the now empty wall, ' No-one mother.'

'You'd better get to bed!' Her mother admonished gently, smiling and winking.

' yes mother' Kagome said, as she got into her bed, pulling the covers around her.

When her mother closed the door, Kagome sat up and looked around the room for the shadow, ' Shadow?' She called experimentally. When a dark shape didn't leap out at her, she shrugged and fell asleep.

Inuyasha peeked through the window to make sure the girl was still sleeping, '_Damn wench scared me!_' He thought sourly ,_ 'And my stupid shadow got cut away by the window and now I have to go get the damned thing!'_

Sure enough, there it was. Darting around the walls, _' Showing off.'_ He thought. With a grunt, he opened the window, freezing when it emitted a tiny squeak. When it was finally up, Kagura darted in ahead of him, and he was left to jump in. He shut the window, knowing that if he didn't, the stupid shadow would leap into the dark and he'd _never_ find the stupid thing.

He stole quietly over to where the shadow stool, flipping him a very rude sign, _' I shouldn't have taught him that!'_ He thought, getting thoroughly peed off at it.

He flung himself at it, and got involved in a very violent tussle. When it was over, Inuyasha lay panting, and trying to stick the shadow back onto his feet.

Kagome woke to the sound of sobbing. She looked over the edge of her bed to see the boy, _' No. Not a boy. A boy doesn't have weird ears, but no matter.'_ He was holding onto the shadow and sobbing.

' Boy, why are you crying?' She asked.

He stood up and scowled ferociously at her, baring his fangs as his golden eyes flash, '_Wench_ why are you so nosey? Ad I wasn't crying! I… had to… um… blow my nose.'

' Then why are there tears in your eyes?'

' Because I have something in them!' he said angrily.

She decided to drop it, as they sure didn't seem to be getting anywhere, ' Why do you have the shadow in your hands?' She asked.

' Becaues it looked pretty. Whadda you think, genious? I'm trying to put it back on.'

' Well, why don't you just step on it?' She asked.

' It wouldn't work.'

' Did you try?'

**well, that's the end-**

So, did you like it? I hope you did! Please review!


	3. We're going to go where?

Hi, hi! So you liked the second chapter, huh? Well, here's the third.

NOTICE: **I will not be updating throughout the summer because I have no Internet connection.**

I do not own Peter Pan or Inuyasha… but I can dream, can't I? 

Time for the reviews to the reviewers!

_\squeals happily\_

**InuyashaKyocute: **Thanks! I hope you like this chapter! ;)

**IamSiriusGrl: **Thanks! I'm glad you like it. Ok, I won't send anything- but you probably should know I most likely won't be updating until September (when school starts again). Unless, of course, I have time to write something between now and next Tuesday (that's the only time I have Internet- at school).

**AkeryouSesshoumarusMate: **YAY! You think it's cute! _squeals back_

**Aleash- **Thanks! I was worried that no one would like it, because it's such a… well… _weird. _I'm glad you think I made it work, though. I hope you like this chapter too!

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only- **Uh… thanks (I think). I hope you like it better in the next chapters.

**Kitty-chan- **Nope, Naraku isn't Captain Hook. Tiger Lily, not giving that away yet, but you might be onto something. Don't worry about all the questions… I love getting 'em! If you have anymore please talk…er… write. Oh! I don't claim rights to creating a story with Peter Pan characters! Other people have done it, too. If you write one you have to promise me one thing… let me read it? I like reading Peter Pan stories, and I have some of them on my favorites list. You should get an account and put it on to post it (unless you already have one, that is). Anywho, if you send it to my e-mail, I probably won't be able to look at it till summers over and done (see 'notice') so I'm not brushing you off! (However, you can e-mail me anytime with questions, or wanna talk at until next Tuesday- the 21- k?)

**Luciado- **You did what? Vewy vewy funny, but you have one thing wrong. Naraku doesn't have any fans. _ runs away from angry Naraku fans _

**YuniX-2 – **The word 'admonished' means 'to scold'. Hmm… I guess I'm not like most writers. I don't know any words in Japanese except 'hannah', which is flower. Oh, and yes, I can tell you likey wordy's.

**idon'tknow- **YAY! Another person likes the way I'm writing it! I don't really like a lot of the fanfic's that disregard the character's personalities. Like, sure. Inuyasha can be sweet. But other times he's a complete ass!

**Finally onto the story!**

'_Did you try?'_

' Fine! I'm telling you, it's not going to work!' Inuyasha snapped, carefully laying the shadow on the ground and stamping on it before it could move.

Kagome raised her eyebrow. He glared at her and raised his foot experimentally. The shadow was again attached.

' I knew I could do it!' Inuyasha proclaimed, pointedly ignoring Kagome's part in solving the issue.

' You?' Kagome exploded, ' All you did was follow my instructions! How dare you try to…'

Inuyasha silenced her by raising his hand, ' Quiet, wench.'

Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth.

He smirked and she closed it, and then promptly re-opened it with a question, ' Why are you in my room?'

' I needed my shadow.' Inuyasha said with the air of someone explaining that one and one made two.

' No, not that!' Kagome dismissed his answer with a wave of her hand, ' Why were you here the first time.'

He looked at her from the corners of his eyes, ' Ilikelisteningtoyourstories.' He said quickly.

' What?'

' I… like… listening… to… your… stories.' He said slowly, as if she was deaf.

'Oh.'

'I've got to go.' Inuyasha said, looking at the floor. He jumped into the air, hovered and went to the window.

'You can fly?' Kagome asked.

' Nooo. I'm swimming right now.'

Kagome muttered a few choice words under her breath.

Inuyasha looked at her curiously, ' Would you like to come?'

' Where?'

' To Neverland, where you'll never have to grow up.'

' Never is an awfully long time.'

He shrugged, and extended his hand, she hesitated, and he pushed open the window.

' Wait!' She cried, running over to her brothers' beds and dumping them unceremoniously onto the floor.

' Hey! Watcha do that for?' Shippo asked sleepily.

' This boy is going to take us to Neverland.'

That woke them up, ' Neverland!' they chorused, ' I thought that was only make-believe.'

' So did I.' Kagome muttered under her breath.

Inuyasha waited impatiently by the window.

' Oh!' Kagome exclaimed, quite dismayed, ' But we can't fly!'

' Tough luck.' Inuyasha said, turning back toward the window. He was stopped by the sound of sobbing. When he turned back around, he saw tears cascading down Kagomes' face, ' Ok, I'll fix it.' He said. For some reason, seeing this girl cry mad him feel oddly protective.

**-you like?-**

Hope you liked it! Please r an r!


End file.
